


Born to Make History

by enchantingzinehairdoweasel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, Jealousy, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, set in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingzinehairdoweasel/pseuds/enchantingzinehairdoweasel
Summary: Yelizaveta Yurievna Plisetsky started off as a young, inspiring skater; looking up to her father and coach Yuri Plisetsky. Unfortunately, while she has the ambition, she doesn't have the skills to make it. Due to this, her parents decide to try another option, having her train under a different coach.However, Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov aren't able to take the time to do it, as they're raising their toddler. So instead, they decide to have their eldest, skating prodigy daughter, Viktoryia Viktorovna Nikiforov train her instead!Along the way, Yelizaveta will befriend other skaters and make a few rivals as well. She also realizes that she's not the only one there with reasons to win the Grand Prix Final.
Relationships: Anya/Georgi Popovich (Past), Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 3





	Born to Make History

A nineteen-year-old girl was sitting in an airplane, next to her two fathers-Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin-who were both fast asleep. With some luck on her side, she was sitting in the window seat; if she peered down, she'd see foreign cities and fields below her.

She never expected something like this to be happening to her, having low expectations most of her life after being disappointed too many times. Especially since she failed miserably at the last Pre-Grand Prix, which was barely three days ago. Oh, that's right, she was a figure skater. Below the seat in front of her were her ice skates and even her older costumes for routines.

Why did she bring them, you may ask? Nostalgia, she figured.

She glanced to her side to look at her father, Yuri. He was resting his head on Otabek's shoulder and snoring softly; her late great-grandpa always joked that he sounded like a kitten when he slept. She couldn't disagree so, she giggled. This was Yuri Plisetsky, one of the world's best skaters and a legend known by skating fans everywhere... Maybe that's why he didn't change his last name when he married Otabek?

How typical of the Russian man.

Out of boredom, she decided to wake him up by poking his cheek multiple times. When he stirred a bit, she whisper-shouted, "dad, your daughter is bored!" He slowly opened his viridian eyes to glare sharply at her; his scowl made her snort.

Even after all these years, it was hard to find him intimidating.

"Go back to sleep, Yelizaveta."

He didn't even bother to respond in English, instead choosing their native language. He was obviously agitated, as he always chose to speak Russian when annoyed with her or Otabek. As tempting as it was to laugh, Yelizaveta held it in; there was no need to face a harsh scolding from her father in Russian. 

"Come on, dad!" She whined, pinching his pale cheek. "Your eldest daughter might be competing in the upcoming Grand Prix Final in a few months, be encouraging, won't you? At least a 'good luck' or 'congratulations!'"

Yuri wasn't amused, as he grumbled back, "I'll say it when you win gold, now shut up and go back to sleep..."

Once she was sure he closed his eyes again, she stuck her tongue out at him. Yelizaveta sighed and tapped her foot, she felt so cramped in her seat, plus everything seemed too loud for her to fall asleep. 

There was no way she could relax, not with all the adrenaline running through her veins. She was just hours away from meeting her idols, and best of all, her dad was close friends with them! How fantastic is that?

Another voice interrupted her thoughts, "don't be so harsh with her Yura, she's just excited." She turned her head to see a now awake Otabek, rubbing his eyes and kissing Yuri on the forehead a few times. 

Then he reached over and affectionately scratched Yelizaveta's head, "Hey there, sunshine, can't sleep?" She nodded, waving at him as she said, "hi Beka! Yura's being mean to me-"

"Shut it!" Yuri snapped, covering his ears before groaning to Otabek, "don't encourage her, or else you're sleeping on the floor of the resort..."

"I think that'd be more punishing to you than to me," Otabek replied candidly.

Yelizaveta took a moment to understand what he meant, then uttered, "gross," once she got the message. Yuri flushed red and barked, "Otabek, not in front of her!" before punching his husband in the shoulder.

"Well, it's the truth," the Kazakh man shrugged.

"When will this flight end?" Yelizaveta asked, desperately wanting to be in the resort room to scream into one of the cheap pillows. 

Thankfully Yuri helped change the subject by answering, "we're almost there actually, twenty minutes, I think." His daughter let out a relieved sigh; this was her first time in Japan, making it a little more exciting for her.

They spent the next twenty minutes speaking about random topics: Her younger siblings, learning different Kazakh words, what songs she could use in her programs. She found herself laughing at the story of her younger brother Dimitry falling out of a tree; he always was quite the airhead. 

Yelizaveta would never get used to the landing parts of flights, so she held her parent's hands tightly in her own. It was childish but, she didn't care, better than facing it without comfort. Otabek even kissed her knuckles to comfort her, making her feel a lot better. At least he was softer on her than Yuri, who rolled his eyes with a scowl on his face. 

Once they were on the ground and got out of their seats, her legs were wobbly, and she felt lightheaded. Fortunately, Otabek didn't have a problem with pulling her luggage out of the airport. Yuri was whispering something to him, with a concerned look on his face. As much as Yelizaveta wanted to question it, she felt too sick to say anything.

The taxi ride made her feel sleepy, though that might've been because she was wide awake on the plane ride. She eventually fell asleep against Yuri's shoulder, who just sighed with an eye roll. Apparently, the driver didn't recognize the couple as famous figure skaters; then again, he might've not wanted to bother them, especially since their eldest daughter was with them.

They took advantage of their daughter being asleep to begin speaking; Yuri whispered, "Beka, I'm not sure if Katsudon or Victor will be able to coach her. I mean, Katsudon just barely won silver with Victor as his coach... what if Yelizaveta can't take the pressure?"

His husband hushed him up with a firm kiss on the lips, whispering back, "let's speak about this later; she might wake up and panic. Wait until we get to the resort, okay, Yura?" the younger man bit his cheek before nodding in agreement. 

The rest of the ride to the resort was quiet, not the awkward kind but the peaceful one. Otabek debated whether he should wake his daughter or not; before ultimately deciding to just carry her and come back for the bags after. She needed rest anyways. Yuri almost complained about this but shut up after a tiring glare was sent his way, so he simply pulled his luggage in silence.

When they entered the resort, Yuri was hit with nostalgia; how long had it been since he visited Yu-Topia Katsuki, the hot springs resort of Hatsetsu. There were posters on the walls of Yuuri Katsuki in his youth, wearing his infamous Eros attire. He grimaced at the sight of the 'Hot Springs on Ice' posters, featuring his younger self and Katsudon...

Was he really that dainty looking in his youth? It really didn't fit his constant look of annoyance; no wonder Victor couldn't take him seriously sometimes. 

"Yurio, is that you?" A soft voice uttered; the couple looked over to the sliding door to see a familiar face.

The man hadn't aged much, but you could tell that time had passed. He was wearing his glasses, not hiding the visible wrinkles underneath his dark eyes. At least a few of his black strands of hair had gone grey; they looked like Victor's natural hair color, actually. Yuri almost couldn't believe who he was looking at, Katsuki Yuuri, the Japanese ice skating legend that was also his rival in their youth.

Yuri flushed a soft pink, feeling overwhelmed for some reason. The most he could do was wave weakly with a soft, "h-hey Katsudon..." The Japanese man grinned brightly, rushing over to scoop Yuri into his arms with a laugh.

"My God! Look at how much you've grown, and your hair..." Yuuri gently grabbed a couple strands of the younger man's hair, "now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were inspired by Vitya!" 

Yuri's hair was much now longer than it was when he last saw Yuuri. It reached below his shoulders and almost touched his mid-back. His cheeks flushed pink again, this time from embarrassment as he admitted in a quiet voice, "Beka says he likes that my hair is long, do with that what you will."

"Believe me, I understand! I just wish Vitya would get the hint and let his hair grow out," Yuuri pouted after giggling.

Then he tilted his head as he noticed Otabek and the young woman in his arms, "I'm guessing that that's your daughter, right? Oh, and it's good to see you too, Otabek." The Kazakh man nodded with a smile, asking where they would be staying so he could set her down. 

The Japanese man happily led them to a room that was very familiar to Yuri. It was the same one he stayed in as a teenager.

"Was this planned?" He questioned. 

Yuuri laughed at his comment, but the Russian man was actually serious. Yuri was setting his things down and was about to lay down before his friend told him, "she really looks like you when we first met; it feels nostalgic, honestly."

With that, he shut the door and left Yuri alone with his sleeping daughter (Otabek was outside grabbing the rest of their things). He looked down at Yelizaveta, who was snoring contently. She did resemble him greatly, with her long blonde hair and viridian eyes. It was a miracle that she adopted Otabek's level-headedness instead of his impulsive nature at a young age. 

He could only hope that it stays that way since she was known to lose her temper every now and then. Unfortunately, that might've been part of her downfall in the pre-Grand Prix Final; Yuri really tore her composer down, and she hasn't been the same since (damn Yakov's coaching for influencing his). 

Yuri sighed to himself as he looked away from her, "Oh shit... What am I supposed to do, grandpa?" he mainly asked this to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

His thoughts were halted when someone shouted, "YURIO!" he was suddenly tackled to the ground. 

That could only be one person, making him groan in annoyance once he saw the man's face. Victor Nikiforov didn't seem to age as much as Yuuri... but then again, that might be because of his naturally grey hair. His light blue eyes didn't lose their youthful spark; in fact, he still seemed like an airhead because of how naive he looked.

"Don't call me that!" Yuri snapped back at the older Russian, who did nothing but chortle.

Victor shrugged with a heart-shaped smile, "sorry about that, Yurio! But there's no other way to keep us from confusing you with my Yuuri!" Back to this again, huh?

Yurio was about to bark back at him when a groan made him freeze, "why is everyone yelling?" Yelizaveta asked as she weakly lifted her head.

"N-nothing, Yelizaveta! Just go back to sleep; you are jetlagged after all," Yurio exclaimed, waving his hands with a nervous smile. The blonde girl just grumbled back a response and shoved her face back into her pillow, most likely passing out again.

Victor seemed to soften at the sight of the girl, now whispering to Yurio, "so you did actually bring her... she looks lovely." 

The younger man cocked an eyebrow, "thanks? How did you even know we were here already; did Katsudon tell you?" Victor shook his head.

"Nope, I just caught Otabek outside and, he briefed me on the situation."

When Yurio glanced at the door, he saw his husband awkwardly standing there with their luggage.

"Of course he did..." Yurio grumbled after rolling his eyes, gesturing for Otabek to take a seat next to him.

The Kazakh man hesitated before sitting down next to his husband, wrapping an arm around him. Yurio decided to explain a bit more, "you see, we-... I was hoping that either you or Katsudon would be able to help her since it's clear that my coaching was too extreme."

"You want us to coach her? Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that... Otabek just told me that she bombed her last competition and needed a break."

Yurio snapped his head in Otabek's direction, who mumbled in response, "I thought she needed a break, at least." The blonde man just groaned in response, pinching his nose again as he took in a deep breath, letting it out after several seconds.

This was not how he wanted to start off his first day in Japan.

"Whatever! She'll have a break before and after the competitions, so will you be able to coach her!?" Yurio unintentionally raised his voice, making Yelizaveta stir a bit.

Otabek quickly slapped his hand over Yurio's mouth, hissing, "not too loud, Yura! She still doesn't know about this yet; do I really need to remind you?"

Yurio glared at him but kept his mouth shut, then whispered harshly, "so, Nikiforov?" Victor tapped his chin as he hummed in thought, snapping his fingers before opening his mouth, just to shut it again.

He had nothing.

"Umm, problem. We can't really do that-"

"WHY NOT?!"

Yelizaveta sat straight up, gasping in shock as the noise finally woke her. The three men on the floor froze, staring at the teenager who glared daggers at them. Her parents were about to apologize before she snapped; unfortunately, they were too slow, her face flushed bright red.

She then shouted in Russian, "CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP BEFORE I TURN YOU LOT INTO PIROSHKI?!"

Victor giggled, "oh, so she takes after you, Yurio-" he was pulled out of the room before he could continue talking, the couple knowing better than to stay.

They slid the door shut behind them, muffling the curses Yelizaveta was hurling at them. Remember how she inherited Otabek's level-headedness? Well, it's not always easy for her to keep her composure, especially since she's always been furious when waken up.

"I'll apologize to her later," Yurio said as they made their way downstairs.

"Her name is Yelizaveta, right? From my memory, that means 'consecrated to God'," Victor commented with a gentle smile.

Yurio shrugged, "probably, I just named her after my mother... Yelizaveta Nikolaevna Plisetsky. I wasn't that fond of her but, then again, she was my mother."

Otabek added, "we were actually going to name our first child after Yura's grandfather, but Yelizaveta was born a girl. It kind of went that way for the rest of our kids, you know, Anastasia, Dimitry, and Alexei. We've been discussing the idea of having another child, actually."

"Speaking of another child!" Victor chimed in, making the couple give him strange looks. "Yuuri and I have been extremely busy with our youngest child, Katsuro. He's only three years old, four in three months..."

He paused before uttering, "ah, speak of the devil." The sound of pattering feet filled the air, and a toddler wobbled his way towards the sliding door as he babbled, "Otōsan! Otōsan!" he waved his little hands up to Victor with a gummy smile. 

Katsuro looked like a mini Yuuri, with a full head of black hair and big brown eyes. He also was chunkier than most, with plumper cheeks than when Yurio's kids were his age. Perhaps he gained weight easier like his father?

Victor crouched down and scooped Katsuro into his arms, carrying him over to Yurio and Otabek. "You see these two, Katso? They're your uncles, Yurio and Otabek... you can call them Yura and Beka, though."

"No one calls me Yura but Beka and Yelizaveta," Yurio grumbled, mainly to himself.

He kept quiet for a moment before realizing what else Victor said, "also, don't call him Beka, only I call him that; Got it, Nikiforov?" he possessively gripped Otabek's wrist and pulled it to his chest.

Victor smiled innocently at him, "of course, Yurio. He's a grumpy-pants most of the time, Katso, just ignore that!"

"Grumpy-pants!" Katsuro giggled, pointing his tiny finger at Yurio.

This was going to be a very long day...


End file.
